Why nobody cares but me
by NoahsAnarchy
Summary: Scarred and home sick from the loss of his planet, Karkat slowely loses his care and interest in himeself or anyone else. until a certain someone helps him see that there is hope in the future. Now him and his group of desperate friends go through a string of events too reach this future, and hopefully help the Trolls gain the care they so desperately need.
1. Chapter 1

"Fucking shit Egbert, if you say that word one more time, I'm gunna fucking stick my thresher up your human waist chute!"

I really don't understand why the fuck I'm here.

My name is Karkat Vantas, and I find myself living on this shithole of a planet because mine blew up.

Honestly, I don't know what made me actually fucking think that living here with these stupid ass humans was better then dying. And maybe that's just me and my overactive feelings, but that's how I feel. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad that my species managed too find a way to survive and shit, I mean, even some of the fucking sea dwellers made it. Mostly the Amporas. In fact, pretty much every fucking troll fish that's swimming their little shitty hearts out happen too be Amporas. I never really liked them. Bunch of over reactive sons a bitches. But the Peixes never made it. Pfft. Whatever. I never gave a fuck about them either. Even when they are currently extinct.

Now I find myself defending the one thing that matters too me most against this asshole of a life form, John fucking Egbert. That little asshole has the fucking bulge too call me a leader in front of everyone on the fucking speech team at school.

"Hey calm down dude. It was a compliment man!" Egbert beams at me. This asshole is way too nice for his own good. Hate him. Hate him so. Fucking. Much.

"Yeah seriously Vantas, calm your dick." Some other back round jerk no one cares about in the room said. I turn too him. My face scrunched up.

"Asshole! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't have a dick, I have a bulge!" I shout at him. He was a human obviously. Only a human would be this stupid. He put his tan hands in the air as a sign of defense.

"Alright fine! Jeez, how about instead of talking about your weird alien tentacle genitals, how about we try and actually get work done?"

I flash him the finger, and turn back too Egbert.

"Fine, but lets get one thing straight here John. I am the leader, but I'm in no fucking way the best there is. So don't go off skipping happily through the halls like a fucking weirdo saying that I'm a good speech team leader. Got it?" I point a finger at him and glare, awaiting an answer. He frowns and shrugs his shoulders.

"Fine, dude. Sorry."

I turn round too look at the clock on the wall. I'm still trying too properly read one of those fucking things. Earthlings have a weird time frame because their tiny bitch planet spins slowly or something. But I learned enough from this earthling school I'm in. I gotta give them credit for one thing though. Humans sure can adapt quickly. Once the trolls moved in, they were totally chill with it and shit, and built hives and schools for us. Like in no fucking time too. Now I and other trolls go to school with these humans. While I hate this place with every fiber of my fucking being, I have to admit that it has helped me adapt.

I see that schools almost done, and then I turn too everyone else.

"Alright assholes. It's almost that time. So pack up and get lost or whatever." I cross my arms and walk too my desk where all my things are. I quickly pack up, and wait until everyone clears out, everyone except Egbert. He turns too me, and gives me a light smile.

"See you later man?" he asks me.

"Yeah. See ya." I grumble. He then walks out of the room. I watch him walk out until he was gone.

As annoying as he is, he's not all that bad. He's better then most of the assholes in this school. Even most of the trolls are fucking losers. I throw my backpack over my shoulder, and walk out of the room, not forgetting to turn the lights off before exiting. I try too dodge all of the students passing by me. High school, as the humans call it, is like a fucking traffic jam. I always bump into people. And they fucking get mad at ME for it! I quickly slip into the FACS room too avoid the rush hour, and take a quick glance at the room. I don't go into here often, but when I do, it's a fucking mess. It's like a fucking fabric massacre in here all the time, which is funny considering I usually only see one or two people in here. But mostly this weird chick called Kanaya. I don't have any beef against her or nothing, but she's just fucking weird is all.

She's this really tall, skinny Maryam troll that's always making clothes in here. In fact, she's in here right now, hunched over a sewing machine, guiding a piece of red fabric through it. I don't call her weird because she's crazy or stupid or shy or nothing. She's actually the exact opposite of all those things. She's super fucking smart, like top of the school smart. (Although I've heard through rumors that she and this Rose Lalonde girl clash between that title.) She's also really calm, and isn't afraid too take a challenge head on (from what I've heard.). Those are the exact reasons why she's weird as hell. Normal Trolls aren't like that. But like I said: me and her don't really talk, plus she keeps to herself, so I can't complain.

"Attempting too escape the noisy collage of humans and Trolls Karkat?" she asks me without even turning too look at me. I grunt.

"Yeah. I can't fucking stand the cluster fuck of people between classes and after school."

She doesn't respond. She just keeps on sewing. After a moment of a still busy hallway and also awkward silence between us, I decide too say something.

"So what? Don't you have somewhere to be Maryam? Don't tell me you just sit there and sew all night."

"All school doors lock shut at exactly 6 o' clock. So it is currently not possible for me to stay all night and sew. Though I will admit I wish I could. For the sewing machine at my hive is an outdated version. As for the answer too your question as too whether I have somewhere to be, no, currently I never have plans, so I stay after school to resume making dresses."

I raise an eyebrow at her. Huh. Now that I'm actually having a conversation with her, I notice that she's a rambler. Alright. I guess that trait isn't _completely_ lame. Albeit a bit annoying.

I cross my arms again, trying to think of what to say next. I guess I could ask her what's been on my mind today. Or pretty much everyday. "Hey Kanaya. Do you…like…miss Alternia? Even a little?"

This is when she stopped sewing. She pauses for a moment, and then turns around (finally) to look at me. Her expression is blank, like it usually is. She stares at me for a moment, and then looks down at the ground.

"Everyday." She mumbles, and then continues with her sewing.

I look at her slumped back, and then walk out of the room, abruptly. I exit the school in a rush, wanting too get to my hive. I live in walking distance of the school, so a bus is stupid to ride there. After about 3 minutes of walking, I finally make it too my hive sweet hive. I open the door, and slam it. Shit. Why did I do that? Now my Lusus is gunna fucking yell at m-

"Damnit Karkat! How many times have I told you not to slam that fucking door?!"

I see him crawl around the corner of the kitchen entryway and glare at me with his multiple eyes. I'm still surprised he can fit in here. But I suppose he's not the biggest Lusus out there. Even the Mother Grub is twice his size. Poor Kanaya. I frown at him.

"Fucking shit, sorry! I've had a bad day alright?" I loudly inform him. Shit. Why did I do that too? He gnashes his small teeth in anger.

"That doesn't give you the fucking right too take it out on the gog damn door Karkat! Go too your fucking room, I don't want to see you until dinner!" He orders. I growl at him, and stomp up the stairs too my room. Like I give a shit. I just hang in my fucking room every night anyway. I throw my backpack next too my recooperacoon, and go on my computer. I check my messages instantly, and see that that Juggalo asshole sent me messages. I'm not surprised. He's damn near the only one that messages me. For some fucked up reason he thinks we are friends. I mean, I hate him, but, like, I don't hate him either? I mean…just. I don't know. Fuck you. Go away.

I might as well message the bastard. Make him happy.

=terminallyCapricious began pestering carcinoGenecist =

TC: Yo! WhAt ThE aCtUaL mOtHeR fUcK iS uP bRo?

TC: SaW yOu ChAtTiN iT tHe MoThEr FucKiNg FuCk Up WitH kAn.

TC: ThAt'S rEaL fUcKiN nIcE a YoU mAn. I mEaN sHe AiN't GoT nO fUcKiNg FrIeNdS aT aLl So YoU mOtHeR fUcKiN nIcE aS fUcK mAn. HoNK :o)

= carcinoGenecist began pestering terminallyCapricious =

CG: GOG FUCKING DAMNIT GAMZEE FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, STOP FUCKING PERSERING ME! IT'S ANOYING AS HELL AND I ONLY TALKED TO KANAYA BECAUSE I HAD NOTHING BETTER TOO DO! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT HER SOCIAL STATUS AND SHIT. NOW STOP FUCKING BOTHERING ME!

TC: WoAh CaLm Yo MoThEr FuCkIn AsS bRo. ChIlL. hAvE a FuCkIn FaYgO mAn. FiNd A nIcE gIrL aNd GeT yOuR bUlGe TwIsTiN On BrO. :o)

I…Yeah no. I'm not even gunna fucking respond too that.

= carcinoGenecist ceased pestering terminallyCapricious =

I get up out of my seat, and contemplate taking a nap or messaging someone else. I'm not really sleepy or feeling chatty, but what else can I do? I'm stuck here until dinner. I look at my many posters that I hung up. I couldn't find any trolls in any of them, so I had to settle with drawing fucking horns on human images. With the occasional thresher drawn here and there. Whatever. I look back at my computer. Well. I guess I could kill five seconds messaging someone. I sit back down, and message John.

= carcinoGenecist began pestering GhostlyTrickster =

CG: HEY LOSER.

CG: LOOK I'M BORED AS HELL SO I THOUGHT, HEY WHY NOT MESSAGE EGBERT BECAUSE IM SURE ILL BE ABLE TOO WAIST TIME BEING GROUNDED FOR SLAMMING A DOOR BY MESSAGING HIM.

CG: AND HERE I FUCKING AM. WAISTING TIME. ISN'T THINKING ABOUT COMPLETELY POINTLESS THINGS WHILE GROUNDED REWARDING?

CG: FUCK MAN. LOOK CONSIDERING IM HERE PESTERING YOU I MIGHT AS WELL JUST GET FUCKING REAL.

CG: I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT I SAID EARLIER AND YOUR COOL SHIT AND BLAH BLAH OKAY?

CG: SHOULDN'T HAVE SNAPPED AT YOU OR WHATEVER…JUST…

CG: ARE WE COOL? YOU'RE LIKE THE ONLY PERSON THAT DOESN'T GIVE ME A FUCKNG HEADACHE. SO I WOULDN'T WANT TO FUCK OUR FRIENDSHIP UP OR WHATEVER BY BEING A COMPLETE DOUCHBAG TOO YOU.

CG: EVEN IF BEING AN ASSHOLE'S MY SPECIALTY.

GT: it's all good karkat I get it.

CG: WHAT THE HELL? WHERE JUST SITTING THERE WATCHING ME SENDING THIS SHIT?

GT: well yeah. Its about that time where you message me saying your sorry for being a dick.

GT: and for me too say "it's all good Karkat". Then you kinda usually disappear after that.

What does he mean disappear?

"Karkat! Get down here! Dinner time!"

Oh yeah. This is the time I get called for dinner. Well fuck. Better get down there then.

Dinner was the usual. Shoveling food into our mouths while constantly yelling and swearing at each other. After dinner, I go back up too my room. My Lusus is a dick, like I mentioned before, but I meant it when I said he isn't the worst in the world. I heard that that Serket bitch's Lusus beats her and shit. That's probably why she's a huge bitch. My Lusus has never hit me. He's all fucking talk. Not that I'm complaining.

A full stomach usually makes me fucking sleepy, so this is about the time I take my clothes off and crawl into the recooperacoon too sleep. I usually slept durin the day on Alternia because the sun was fucking horrible. Nobody liked it. Except for Kanaya. (Another reason why she's fucking weird.) but the sun on earth isn't so bad. It's a farther distance away to it doesn't burn us too a fucking crisp. Or so it doesn't feel like it anyway. I sink into the green goop a little more, and close my eyes, trying too prepare for another shitty day tomorrow. Before I fully fall asleep, I hear my computer make a beeping noise, alerting me that I have a message. I assume its Egbert, so I ignore it, and drift too sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohh mother fuckin shit bro. he's dead!"

I couldn't do anything but stare. What else could I have done? I watch as I see the human police and some teachers pick up the broken body of Eridan. I looked down from the third level of the school at the mess. I can't believe it. He fucking jumped. He killed himself.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I can't fucking stand the guy, or couldn't, but what kinda asshole would I be if I didn't feel some kind of grief. My mouth hung slightly open, and I noticed after they finally hauled Eridan's body out the door that everyone else in the commons area had my same exact expression. Including Gamzee. After the shock sets in, I close my mouth, stick my hands in my pockets, and walk away. What's the point in getting all worked up? I mean, I could be running up and down the school screaming, "HOLY SHIT ERIDAN KILLED HIMESLF HOLLY SHIT HOLLY SHIT!" with tears and shit coming out of my face, but what's the fucking point? Everybody knew the guy was lonely and suicidal. This was bound too happen. I stop walking when I hear the intercom buzz in.

"As I'm sure everyone's aware by now, one of your fellow classmates ended his life today at school. I apologize too everyone that saw that horrible display. If there's any student here that feels the need too talk out your feelings and grief we took the liberty of setting up a small therapy group in the main office. And again, I'm horribly sorry everyone for our loss."

It buzzes again, and everything goes silent. Many trolls where crying and sitting in the hallways with others trying too comfort him. But I didn't see any humans crying. At least not in the hallway I was in. I wonder if Egbert got all emotional over it. I know Lalonde wouldn't because she's fucking cold as hell.

I then feel a pressure on my shoulder, and then someone spun me around too face them. I half expected it too be Gamzee, considering he was standing right next too me, but it wasn't. It was Mrs. Spider bitch herself. Oh _excuse_ me, Mrs. Spider 8itch. Is that better you picky fucker?

"Hey Karkat, be real with me alright? Did Eridan really jump, or did you push him off?"

My eyebrows skyrocketed. You've got too be fucking kidding me.

"He jumped you dumbass. Why would you even think…?"

"Oh my Gog you did! You did fucking push him off didn't you!" she exclaimed. Everyone in our proximity snapped their heads my way, eyeballing me suspiciously. I visibly gnash my teeth at her. "Hey, stop fucking making up lies Vriska! Or at least keep your goddamn voice down!" She grins like a cat. Huh. Ironic.

"Whateverrrrrr Karkat. But I do wonder if the police will think the same thing?" she winks at me devilishly. My anger fumes. "You fucking keep your mouth shut you bitch! I didn't do anything and you know it! Get the fuck out of my face!" I yell at her. People look our way again, but I don't care. This bitch gets me so fucking pissed. She shrugs, still smiling, and then turns around yelling out obscenities like "Murderer!" "liar!" "crook!" I quickly walk the other way. Trying my best not to attract anymore attention. I walk passed the railing where the crime happened not 10 minutes ago, and glance down again. I still see some purple blood staining the floor. But the janitor breaks a sweat at scrubbing it up. Wow, just…wow. I honestly don't know why I'm discussed. I mean, on Alternia, the body would have been thrown into a fire pit or eaten by other trolls, so why am I upset by what I see? Maybe it's because on my planet, before it blew up, they actually tried too remember those that where lost. Leave some kinda evidence too prove that they existed. Like make necklaces of their bones, or take objects that once belong too to the dead troll. But this, there's nothing left. It's almost like it never happened. The janitor scrubs up the last bit, and then heads back too his quarters.

Eridan's gone, and nobody will remember it. Soon nobody will care. So why should I?

I squeeze the fabric inside my pant pockets, and keep walking. I manage too make it too my 6th hour math class. I look at the closed door, and then look at the ground. You know what? Fuck it. I'm going home. So I do just that. I manage to walk right out of the building without being confronted by an adult. Probably because of all the commotion and drama that won't last forever. But As I'm about to cross the sidewalk, I see Rose Lalonde. What's she doing? She's sitting down on one of the school's public benches. She's looking down at the ground, her face emotionless. I raise an eyebrow. Is she sad about what happened? My curiosity gets the better of me, and I walk too her. I don't sit down, but I get close enough and say, "Hey lalonde? What are you doing?"

She drags her purple hewed eyes up from the ground and looks at me. She takes a deep breath, and exhales. "The same thing you most likely are doing, Karkat Vantas. Trying too rid my existence in the school for today." She looks back down at the ground.

"So what? Are you sad about fish boy going splat then?" I ask her.

"Well, I did not particularly care for him, but me and him where very much so similar. Are love for wizards and competition led me too idolize him, in a way. And perhaps sympathize as well. If only a small amount. His sudden and intentional death has made some sort of impression on me. Somehow. It's quite difficult to explain…"

"Woah, Lalonde, slow the fuck down. You're fucking rambling like Kanaya."

I see a ghost of a smile on her lips, but it's barely noticeable.

"I see. I suppose I must admit that Kanaya has made some sort of impression on me as well. Much like Eridan. Maybe even slightly more."

I raise my eyebrow as a question pops into my head. I probably know the answer to it already but it tumbles out of my mouth anyway.

"Would you feel worse if it was Kanaya that jumped of the rail?"

She flashes a look at me. A look that says, 'I can't believe you just asked me that.' and also 'I'm going to slit your fucking throat open.'

I take a step back. Jegus, I get that asking might have been a little insensitive but c'mon. That look was just fucked up. I doubt I should be surprised though. Lalonde's a girl that always seems too have her head screwed on a little _too_ tight.

After her glare of fucking death subsides, she stands up from the bench.

"Kanaya is to me what Terezi was to you. I wonder how you would react if Terezi was the one that jumped." She gathered her things, and then walked away.

I stood there watching her drift from view down the road with my mouth hanging wide open. I can't believe she just said that. And then I get an 'Ooooohhh…' moment where you just realized how the other person was feeling from something you did that was almost identical too what they do back. And then the feeling of regret and guilt kicks you square in the fucking bulge. But after that feeling kinda shoves its fat ass in the storage room of my think pan, my anger flares. I basically made it a fucking rule of the school that if anyone where to mention Terezi, id punch then in the fucking snout. And not in the romantic way. I've seen Kanaya do that to vriska on more then one occasion. No, id fucking make them feel the pain they give me when they mention her.

But I won't punch Rose. She's fucking creepy, plus I know Kanaya would be on my ass about it. I just try and think of other things, good things, as I walk the opposite way Rose is to my Hive.

Gog I feel sick. Thinking about Eridan, and Terezi, and my home planet. If this is how I'm going to feel the rest of my fucking life, then somebody can just put a fucking thresher through my skull right now because I don't wanna deal with this shit anymore. I try and shrug it off by saying, 'Ehh, who cares? Certainly not me!' but it doesn't work. At least not always. Eridan I think I can heal from. But the wound with Terezi written on it still opens up from time to time. Still fucking stings. It's that one wound that I fear will lead to the infection that'll kill me. Or at least paralyze my happiness. Either way, my life sucks, and nobody cares.

"Huh? Karkat? I didn't even hear you come in. you normally slam the fucking door. Is something up? And why are you here so fucking early?" My Lusus asks me when I walk into the kitchen to see him. I shrug my shoulders. "Eridan killed himself earlier at school."

My Lusus widens his many eyes, but then continues reading an article in the newspaper about rare species of ants. "Well that fucking sucks. But you weren't friends with him or nothing right? So it's not like your, I don't know, emotionally scarred or something right?" he asks without even looking up. I frown at him.

"No, not really. But, I mean, it is kind of a bitch you know? I hated him, and pretty much everyone else did too, but, like, he was still a troll and shit. And he had a life and stuff. I don't know. It's just a huge bitch." I mumble. My Lusus turns the page.

"Is it as bitchy as the Vriska troll? Cause' I've heard around the block that she's pretty fucking bitchy."

I wish I had the heart to smile at that, but I don't. I simply shrug again (not that he was looking at me anyway). "Yeah, it's about as bitchy. Maybe even a little more."

When my Lusus doesn't answer, I turn around and head upstairs to my room. It's not until I sit down on my bed that I realized it's been one long fucking day. Incredibly long. I scratch my head vigorously, bumping my fingers into my horns, and head to my computer. What else am I gunna do? Take a nap? Yeah, because it's definitely pretty fucking easy to sleep soundly when you've got a million shitty ass problems blowing through your think pan. I turn on my computer, and once it's done powering up, I check too see if I got any messages. I actually have quite a few. That's unexpected. Considering school's still in. Did they all skip too?

There's a bunch from John, some from gamzee, a few from rose, and one from Feferi.

Oh my Gog Feferi. That poor girl. She was moirails with Eridan. They where the best of friends. Fucking shit.

I skim through John's and Gamzee's texts because I know that its gunna be filled with nothing but 'Oh my god Karkat are you okay man? I heard you saw everything, dude I am so sorry' and 'holly motherfuckin' shit Kar bro! That fucking shit with Eridan man. That was all up in the motherfucking crazy department! Wicked shit bro.'

But considering I hardly ever hear from Rose on here, I'm kinda curious as to what she had to say.

:tentacleTherapist began pestering carcinoGeneticist:

TT: Hello Karkat. Now I wish to explain a few transparent things with you.

TT: First and for most, I wish to say I am sorry to you. Not because I regret what I said, but to merely help us avoid crawling towards bad terms because of recent incidents and how they effect our emotions.

TT: It was wrong of me to bring up Terezi in such a way. I just wanted too help you see that when you ask such blatant and very much so unsettling questions right after a trauma has taken place, that the majority of people it effects tend to be much more vulnerable to feelings of pain and anger and revenge.

TT: Kanaya is special to me, and you know this. Thinking about her death makes me feel so very unsettling. I am visibly shaking right now just thinking about it.

TT: I'm not asking you to respond. I would merely just like for you to understand my earlier actions. I wish to still remain friends with you. And I wish to help all of our friends through this as much as my own personal limits could ever possibly allow.

TT: Don't give up on yourself. Or your friends.

:tentacleTherapist ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist:

I snarl at the screen. It's easy for her to sit back in her Gogdamn fucking chair, wearing squiddles pajamas and typing out "Don't give up on yourself. Or your friends."

She doesn't know what its like too lose so much. She doesn't even know the fucking half of it. So what if she lost her Lusus in some knife fight with a gangster from the notorious midnight crew? That's nothing compared to losing a whole fucking planet! Losing so many friends and so many memories. Gog Lalonde really fucking bugs the shit out of me sometimes. She thinks she's soooo Gogdamn smart that she can just say whatever she wants and expects me to believe it. I gnash my teeth just thinking about her smug looks.

I look at Feferi's response to help calm my anger.

:cuttlefishCuller began pestering carcinoGeneticist:

CC: 38(

:cuttlefishCuller ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist:

Wow Feferi. That was quite the deep and meaningful read you gave me. Despite Feferi being…well…Feferi, I really do hope she's alright. She's obviously sad, but I hope she doesn't jump the fucking trident and kill herself too. She's definitely emotional enough. I wonder how Kanaya is taking it. I haven't seen her all day. She was probably in the sewing room like usual. But I can't help but wonder because she was probably the only person that hated Eridan more then me. I wonder if she regrets it, or if she still hates him…

I rest my head in the palm of my hand as I stare at my computer screen in thought. But then I notice a small notification in the right hand corner of my screen. I squint at it. It is in the shape of my cancer symbol and it has a number one in the middle, indication that I have one message. What the fuck? Normally that kind of notification would mean that I got a super personal message. Like a message that nobody else could see, or enter unless allowed, or anything like that. But I never gave my Trollian handle for this pesterlog to anybody. What the hell?

I quickly type in my password to get into the pesterlog, and open it up.

My eye lids and mouth hit the floor, and I almost think that my blood pusher skipped like twenty beats. No way…no fucking way. This can't be who I think it is. It can't! Not now!

I…I…fuck!

GC: H3H3H3H3H3H. H3Y. H3Y 4SSHOL3. GU3SS WHO C4N SM3LL YOUR M1S3RY? GO ON. GU3SS. ;]


	3. Chapter 3

What the actual motherfucking fuck? No, seriously, WHAT THE FUCK? Terezi?! That's gotta be Terezi! Nobody else types with that quirk and I'll be a shit eating bulge whore before I think that that's not Terezi's emoticon wink face. This…this is bullshit! Why would she even think about responding to me after what she did?

I stare at the screen, wondering what the hell I should do. Should I respond? Or just ignore her? Fuck I don't know! Damnit…why did she even message me in the first place? But that's what's keeping me from just getting the fuck up and walking away from my computer. I want to know why…

Fuck, you know what. I'll just message her a really mean ass paragraph about how she was a backstabbing bitch and hope she never, ever replies. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I press my fingers against the keyboard buttons and begin.

CG: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT FUCKING MESSAGING ME. EVEN AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED. WELL HOW ABOUT I MAKE THIS FUCKING CLEAR FOR YOUR BLIND ASS. DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. I HATE YOU, AND YOU DESERVE NO LESS.

CG: WE FUCKING HAD SOMETHING AND YOU CRUSHED IT LIKE HUMANS CRUSH HELPLESS GRUBS. WELL…HUMANS AND YOU. ISN'T THAT RIGHT WRIGGLER KILLER.

CG: DON'T EVER FUCKING RESPOND OR MESSAGE ME AGAIN. I FUCKING MEAN IT.

And with that I sent the message. Good riddance. Fucking bitch. I would even argue that she's worse then Vriska. But I can only argue. I breath out a long sigh, and just wish this day never existed. I think it would be best if it didn't work me up so much. Try and just let go that what's happened has happened. But I can't help but care. About the others and also…Terezi. "FUCK!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I grab the nearest sickle and chuck it as hard as I can across my room and against the wall with a loud thud. Why can't I just fucking drop everything and say, "I don't care, therefore it doesn't bother me." BUT IT DOES! Fuck fuck fuck fuckitty fuck fuck shit arrrrgghhhh…..

"Karkat! What the FUCK was that loud bang? Are you throwing shit again?" my Lusus screeched as he plowed his way through the door and right in front of me. He was fucking huge compared to me so it was, albeit, pretty intimidating.

"Argg…no Antdad. Your just hearing things." I mumble. He stares at me, angry mixed with confusion reading on his ugly face.

"Antdad? I'm a fucking crab! You didn't know this?" He asks, his voice booming. I raise my eyebrows at him. A crab. Oh. Huh. He looked more like an ant. Acted like one too. But whatever.

"Oh. Sorry, Crabdad. It's been a really long fucking day okay? I honestly don't think I can handle anymore bullshit. Especially from you. Or anyone. So I'm off to sleep now so if you could be so kind as to get your fat ass out of my room that would be great." I murmur as I remove my shirt and pants to get ready to sleep in my Recooperacoon. His face scrunches up into a snarl. Some of his eyes start twitching.

"You little shit! You don't talk to me that way! I raised your sorry ass since you where hatched and this is how you repay me? With snobby dickish teenage grub attitude? Pfft, some wriggler you turned out to be! Goodnight asshole." He hissed, and then turned his large body around and squeezed out my door. Not caring that he cracked the frame in the process. I snort, and hop into the gooey green slime that has always welcomed me to rest and relaxation. I dream of Eridan, and I wake up crying.

* * *

"Uh, Hey Kar buddy. Hehe, sorry for laughing, but you look like shit. No joke. Did you have trouble sleeping or something?"

For the first time in my life, I begged my Lusus. I begged him to not send me to school today. I was on my fucking hands and knees and everything. But he INSISTED I go back, even threatening to make me spend the night with Vriska if I didn't. Of course I couldn't have that happen, so I went to school. Everyone was chatting and talking like normal. Like nothing happened the day before. I did hear some people gossip about the incident. But nothing much else. It was kind of sick in a realistic 'oh my god this is fucking crazy' kinda way. But right when I walked into the building, John was right there in front of me; trying to get me to chat with him.

"Yeah. Bad dreams and shit. Can you fucking move now?" I sneer as I push him out of my way and keep walking. But as expected, he runs beside me and continues talking.

"What was your nightmare about? Or is that, like, a tad to personal?" He asks with a hint of coil. I snort at him.

"Uh, yeah it's personal Egbert. That's why dreams are only there for one person's viewing. Jegus. Don't you have a class to get too?"

"Well yeah, but I just wanted to see how you where doing. I mean, you are my pal and all. So I figured it would be a dick move of me to just blow you off and assume you where alright. If that makes sense?"

I look at him, and then to the floor, all while still walking with my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, I getcha John. Get your ass to class. My mind's already messing me up, I wouldn't want to have you being late to class and put in detention because you where talking to me on my conscience. I'll see you at lunch." I tell him. He opens his mouth, revealing his crooked ass teeth, to say something, but closes it, and nods. He stops, turns around, and heads the other way to Gym class. I keep walking in the same direction. I stop in front of my first class' doorway. I rub a hand against one of my horns, and sigh. Then I enter.

Jeez…It's been a shitty day. I know Harley would probably tell me something lame like, 'Your attitude is what's making this day shitty! Only you can control how your life goes!' But that's easier said then done. One does not simply take over an entire life with no problems shoved up their waste chute. Nope. Shut up Harley. But at least I can have some relief with lunch. I forgot my lunch, but I don't really care right now. I'm not hungry. I'm currently sitting at a table with five other assholes. Nobody has said a word to me since I arrived at the table. But that's fine with me. I don't wanna be pestered.

"Mmmmmm….This food is purrrfect."

"Ya think so? Cause I only like the milk. Everything else is so strange, it's makin' me sweat…"

"I guess I could agree with Equius. I don't particularly trust tuna sandwiches from school."

"Man, chillax my bros. This motherfuckin' shit was made for us, and we gotta like be all up in the thankin these motherfuckers that made it for us. But I will agree that its gunna take a motherfuckin miracle to actually like this shit."

Nepeta puffed out her cheeks at all the insults directed at the food. Being a cat troll, she likes fish, including tuna sandwiches. But the others, including John, doesn't trust it. Everybody except has been hacking away about stupid shit that has no value to anything whatsoever. I've been left out of it, thank Gog, but Feferi has too. She's just been sitting there quietly the whole time, staring down at her food. I can't tell weather she's upset because she respects fish, or because of something else. Either way she looks really fucking sad about something. She's normally really bubbly and chatty and loud. But she's the opposite today. I rest my head in my palm and wonder if I should try and strike up a conversation with her, but I kinda don't want too. I probably know the problem already, so talking to her would be kinda pointless and more irritability invoking. So I just continue to lazily listen to the others' talking about shit.

"Man, these damn shoes I'm wearing just the worst. My dad made them for me, and I appreciate it and stuff, but they are just too damn tight!"

"Bro, I would go up to your Lusus and give that motherfucker a huge fucking hug. He, like, motherfuckin loves your Faygo hatin ass, man. He's sounds like a motherfuckin miracle."

"Gamzee, please stop saying 'motherfucking' all the time. It's makin me sweat. Plus it's just not necessary."

"Hahaha! You sound like Rose when she's giving a lecture- oops! I mean lecupurrr!"

"Hey, where is Rose anyway? I haven't seen her all day."

"She's with Kanaya. I think."

"Okay…..Where's Kanaya?"

"Well you didn't hear this from me, because Rose wanted to keep as many people out of it as possible, but I guess Kanaya's in jail right now."

I snap my head up at Equius's statement. I quickly glance at Feferi, and she has a surprised look on her face too. Her eyes are wide, and the fins on the sides of her head open up more, trying to catch more of the conversation in her ears. Egbert looks shocked as well. Nepeta doesn't really seem to care considering she has tuna in her mouth. And Gamzee's just an idiot. So no shocked expression there.

"What? What do you mean in jail? Are you making this up Equius?"

"No John! It's true man. The only reason I know of it is because I saw it with my own eyes outside the window of my Hive."

"Saw what? What happened?"

"Well, I guess Kanaya and Vriska got into a huge fight. I didn't know what they where saying or what the problem was, but I saw em' shouting at each other on a sidewalk late last night, and then I guess Kanaya went wack and attacked her. Strangling her and biting her and kicking her and shit. Hurt her real bad. From what I saw, Vriska put up a good fight too, but Kanaya really gave it too her. I was going to go out there and break up the fight, but I guess a neighbor saw it too and called the cops because the police showed up in swat cars and shit. I need a towel just thinking about it. I'm surprised you didn't see it on the news or something."

"Equius, nobody watches the news anypurr! Silly kitty!"

John's mouth was open, he was speechless. I was too. I mean, I wasn't saying much before, but the possibility of my voice is non – existent now. Feferi's fins are now fully stretched and noticeable. She's obviously speechless as fuck too.

"Bro, that sounds like a motherfuckin mess man. So, like, what the motherfuckin hell happened to my sis Vriska?"

"I don't know. I messaged Rose after I saw the police take them both away, and she responded by telling me that she was going to straighten things out with Kanaya and that I should keep my big mouth shut about it. all I know is is that Kanaya is in jail, and Rose is skipping school to visit with her."

"Soooo….why did you tell us the entire story when you just admitted that Rose told you to keep quiet about it?"

"Oh, Uh…I don't know. I figured you guys would hear about it later or get curious as to where Kanaya and Vriska where. So I assumed that it would be better to tell you now?"

Equius was visibly starting to sweat again. I bet he's worried about what Rose will do to his ass once she finds out he spilled the beans. John then pipes up.

"What jail is she at? The one in town?"

"The Doc Scratch Juvenile Troll Correctional Facility? Yeah I think so. Like I said, I don't know the details, but I can't imagine they would lock her up anywhere else."

As if on cue, me and Feferi look at each other for a moment, then we both simultaneously get up from our seat, grab our bags, and walk out of the school. I heard John asking me where I was going, but I didn't answer. If he wants to follow then he can, but I'm not gunna explain myself. I don't see him follow though, so it's just me and Feferi. For the first time since this morning, I talked.

"Do you know where the Doc Scratch Troll fuck thingy is? Cause I don't." I say blankly. She nods.

"Yeah. I go there every now and again to visit my ancestor. You remember Meenah right?"

I snort as the horrible memories of the ugly punk fish chick and the way she hit on me flood my mind. "Yeah, I remember her. Major bitch right?"

She hesitates, but comically nods. "Yes. She's been in jail for about two years now. She's incredibly aggressive and got into tons of fights. So it landed her a spot in Glubbing prison. I can't say I don't agree with that though. Scary motherglubber." She jokes. I think her upbeat attitude might be making a comeback. About damn time.

We lightly chat as she leads the way down a road that I haven't entered before. It curles around thick forest and shoots up and down hills. I almost asked Fef if we where going the right way, but then I see a large sign that said, 'Welcome to the Doc Scratch Juvenile Troll Correctional Facility! Visiting hours are **open**'.

I snarl at it. Jee, isn't it nice of them to welcome us to a fucking prison. Yeah because everyone knows being surrounded by killers, robbers, and druggies is totally welcoming. I can tell Feferi sees the irony of the sign as well. Her eyebrows are knit together, and her fins are lowered. We walk through this large brick entryway, and see this incredibly large building with coil and lights hung up on the roof. It was surrounded by a very large brick wall that was layered with the same defenses. Jegus, I get that some Trolls in here are looney as fuck, but isn't this pushing it a little? Me and Feferi walk up to the main entrance, but it was guarded by humans in green uniform and weapons of all kinds hanging off of them. These fuckers mean business here.

"Can I help you two?" one of the men said. His voice was raspy and hardly motivated.

"Yes you can sir. We would like to visit an inmate please." Feferi informs. She was always good at talking with humans. They stare at us like we are the most suspicious couple of Trolls they've ever seen, and then one asks, "Who is the inmate?"

"Kanaya Maryam. We aren't exactly sure if she's here, but we do know-" the man cut Fef off from finishing her sentence.

"Alright. Follow me. I'll lead you to the visiting center."

Me and her look at each other, and then follow the man inside the building. We walk past some doors and office stations before he stops us in front of a large, two door room. He pushes it open and we see a very large room with many tables and chairs. Some tables are occupied with Trolls and humans chatting with their inmate troll member. But for the most part, it was quite empty. But then I look at a table in the far corner of the room, and see a girl's back with a matting of blonde hair on her head, and a headband to keep in straight.

Rose.

I tap Fef to let her know I found them and then we walk to the table. I could see Kanaya there too talking quietly with her. And even at a far away distance, I could easily see the bruises and the swollen eye on her face. As I got closer, I noticed her lips was ripped, her nose was crooked, and she wore large bandages and band - aids around her torso instead of a shirt. She looked like absolute shit. We reach the table and sit down on either side of Rose. She looks at me, then Fef in surprise, not expecting to see us. And then her confused expression turns dark. "Damn you Equius. He told you guys what happened didn't he."

"Yeah. Sorry. You can't trust that guy to keep a secret. But once we heard we came right away. Oh Glub, Kanaya. You look like you're in so much pain. Are you alright?" Feferi gently asks. I see Kanaya stare at her, almost like she was lost in thought, and then she lighty smiles. Wincing at the pain. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you Feferi."

"What the fuck happened? With Vriska I mean. What did she say to you that got you so pissed? Because it isn't exactly like you to go fucking crazy, especially physically."

Kanaya looks at Rose with her good eye, Rose looks down at her hands, and then Kanaya looks back at me. Sadness showing on her messed up face.

"She admitted to me that she used her mind powers to kill Eridan, and then tried to frame you with it."


End file.
